fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yurikawa Yousei
Yurikawa Yousei ( 百合 川 妖精, Yurikawa Yousei) is a fanmade Cure by Lightning-chan. She is from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Her theme color is mint green and her powers consist of plants since she controls the forest. Her alter ego is Cure Fairy (キュア フェアリー, Kyua Fearī) ,Princess of the calming forest Appearance Yousei has long dark green hair pulled into a ponytail. She has very messy bangs since she tends to forget about brushing her hair. She often wears a headband with a green lily in it and wears wing earrings. She also has green eyes. In the spring, Yousei's casual wear is a mint green dress with a tan belt around the skirt. She wears a white sweater over the dress and black heels with white, frilly socks. She also wears a fairy necklace and earrings. Personality Yousei is a very curious girl who has an interest in magical things. She aspires to be a fantasy author but is afraid that people won't like her works. She is overly imaginative and creative and has a fascination with forests and plants. Yousei is said to be odd according to some of the other students since she is constantly imagining things and often draws during classes. History Childhood Yousei had a rough childhood because she was constantly bullied for her unique sense of style (she would wear fairy wings and flowery dresses). She had no friends and was very lonely until a girl named Arisa defended her and became her best friend. Yousei then began to work hard in school and was accepted into Noble Academy. She began school there and was able to get a fresh start. Academy Life Yousei had a great start at Noble Academy and enjoyed it there. However, the good times didn't last long. Some kids started calling her strange and odd when they found out what her interests are and saw that she was constantly imagining new ideas. Relationships Arisa - Her only best friend as a child, Arisa loved how unique Yousei was and loved playing along with her imaginative fantasies. Songs *Fairy Dust Etymology Yurikawa(百合川, Yurikawa) translates to "lily river" Yousei (妖精, Yousei) translates to fairy and is a reference to her Cure name. Cure Fairy Cure Fairy (キュア フェアリー, Kyua Fearī) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yousei. She protects the plants and forest. She transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!" Her main attack is Fairy Wonderland. Her weapon is the Fairy Magic Wand. Attacks * Fairy Wonderland (フェアリーワンダーランド, Fearī Wandārando) is Cure Fairy's main attack which she can only perform in her Mode Elegant. * Sprite Wonderland ( ) is Cure Fairy's upgraded attack. She can perform it with her Fairy Magic Wand and Elegant Sprite Dress Up Key. * Elf Wonderland ( ) is Cure Fairy's other upgraded attack. She can perform it with the Fairy Magic Wand and the Miracle Elf Dress Up Key. * Pixie Fantasy ( ) is Cure Fairy's final upgrade attack. She can perform it with the Mythical Imagination Castle and the Premium Pixie Dress Up Key. Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Aries. *She is the first OC Cure made by Lightning-chan for a canon series. * Yousei was originally going to be called Rie and be the princess of the wind, Cure Breeze. ** She also was going to be shy and into fashion design. Category:OCs Category:OCs based on canon Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure OCs Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lightning-chan Category:LightningCures Category:Green Cures Category:LightningOCs Category:LightningCharacters